


Peace and Consolation

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Danny takes care of his boys.





	Peace and Consolation

It’s surreal, pulling back up to the house in Haddonfield. Sean’s car is in the driveway already, parked off to the side so Claude can pull in next to him. It feels like it did just a few weeks ago, when they were still in contention, when the second round didn’t feel out of reach -

 

Claude can hear the TV running as soon as he opens the door, the faint sound of clinking dishes coming from the kitchen. He heads there first, finding Danny pretty much right where he expects to, washing dishes in his careful way. The oven is on, the dinner Danny had promised when he texted both him and Sean well on it’s way to being done. 

 

“Hey,” Danny murmurs, turning just enough meet Claude for a kiss without dripping soapy water onto the floor from his hands. “Sean’s in the living room. Go relax.” 

 

It’s not easy to settle, even when Sean slumps against him. He can hear Danny moving around the kitchen and he feels like he should be helping. Danny had said relax, though, and Claude wants to be  _ good _ for Danny, so he leans back into the couch and tries to pay attention to the movie Sean is watching. 

 

“Boys,” Danny says softly, and - just like that - Claude feels like he’s all of 23 again and hopelessly infatuated with his much older teammate. He and Sean look up together, straightening their postures as they do. Danny smiles at them, fond and approving. “Supper is ready. Come.” 

 

Danny’s roast is as good as ever, the room mostly quiet aside from the clink of cutlery. Neither of them complain when Danny plates up seconds for them; they just finish as much as they can, obediently heading for the bedroom when Danny ushers them away from the table, shushing their protests about the dishes. 

 

Claude folds back the covers as Sean strips and brushes his teeth. They trade places and climb into bed before Danny’s made his way upstairs. Sean’s taller than Claude but curls up against his side anyway, snuggling close while Danny changes. 

 

Snagging the remote, Danny settles into bed between the two of them. He clicks the TV on and finds a movie for them to watch. As soon as he’s put the remote down, Claude and Sean slide into his space. They tangle their hands together over Danny’s stomach and allow themselves to cling now that they’re alone and comfortable. 


End file.
